


Smoke

by SivHeidrun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, I dreamed this first, M/M, gore is only a single line, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivHeidrun/pseuds/SivHeidrun
Summary: There's no point. It's just something I wrote down upon waking so I wouldn't forget it, but I thought it would be interesting to share.I have not watched the P5 anime.Chapter 2 is a google translation in Japanese because I wanted to share it with a twitter follower. <3
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 9





	1. ENG

While unable to believe his eyes, the tan jacket tossed over the empty seat and black gloves on the table could only be those of one person. Akira strode forward, turning the stool slightly in order to slip into that very seat, and put on a smile of someone wholly unconcerned about the situation around them. Dressed as Joker in this place, mask aside, there was no need for him to fully hide himself.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Akechi-kun?"

Akechi, who had been enjoying a steaming cup of coffee, with the steam visible in the artificial lighting, set his cup down with an enigmatic smile. The barista quietly wandered away to clean another cup a patron left behind.

"True, though can you even be proud of that?"

 _That_ was the old CR television strapped to the ceiling. _That_ was the feed from a time before, on display like some crooked news show.

 _That_ was their leader fighting an overwhelmingly large shadow, only to have his head crushed in a monstrous paw, blood seeping out across the floor.

Akira ignored the lump in his throat, smile forcing itself just slightly. Grasping the remote, much to the irritation of another patron, he fiddled with it in his hands, daring not to look at the TV. It was on mute anyway, despite its gory screen, but he switched the channel anyway.

"I never said I was. But, is that what you even came here to talk about? Hey, Akechi-kun..." Boldly, he reached out, to touch Akechi's shoulder, anticipating the sensation of his ironed shirt even with his own vibrant red gloves on....

...only to blink in bewilderment as the image of Akechi, coat, gloves and all, dissolved into black smoke. As the image of him faded to nothing, Akira, dully, still tried to catch the wisps of smoke as if he could somehow put them back together like a broken jigsaw puzzle, the whole of his stomach felt leaden, fingers trembling.

The barista giggled at him. "Fascinating, isn't it? This new illusion that takes on the traits that the person remembers."

The non-human barista with an ogre's face and physique cracked a smile full of razor sharp teeth, but it was still a friendly one.

"Since I feel like it, that one's on the house, but you'll have to pay for it next time."

It took everything in him to nod and walk away, the sound of Akechi's voice still ringing in his ears.


	2. JP

彼の目を信じることができなかったが、空の席とテーブルの黒い手袋の上に投げられた黄褐色のジャケットは、たった一人のものでした。アキラは、その席にすり込むためにスツールをわずかに回転させて前進し、周囲の状況にまったく関心のない誰かの笑顔を浮かべました。この場所でジョーカーにdressしたマスクは別として、彼が完全に自分を隠す必要はありませんでした。

「久しぶりですね、明智くん？」

蒸しコーヒーを楽しんでいた明智は、人工照明で蒸気が見えるので、謎めいた笑顔でカップを下ろした。バリスタは静かにさまよって、客が残した別のカップを掃除しました。

「本当ですが、それを誇りに思うことさえできますか？」

_それは天井に縛り付けられた古いCRテレビでした。 _それは、以前のフィードで、曲がったニュース番組のように表示されていました。__

___それは圧倒的に大きな影と戦うリーダーでしたが、頭が巨大な足に押しつぶされ、血が床に染み出ました。_ _ _

___アキラは喉のしこりを無視し、微笑みをほんの少し強要した。リモートをつかみ、別の利用者のイライラを感じながら、彼はそれを手でいじり、テレビを見ないことを敢えてした。とにかく、画面がぎこちないにもかかわらず、ミュートになっていたが、とにかくチャンネルを切り替えた。_ _ _

___「私は言ったことがありません。しかし、あなたはここに来て話をしましたか？明智くん...」大胆に、彼は手を伸ばして明智の肩に触れ、アイロンをかけられたシャツの感覚を期待していますに鮮やかな赤い手袋を..._ _ _

___...明智、コート、手袋などすべてのイメージが黒い煙に溶けたので、戸惑うだけで瞬きします。彼のイメージが何にもならないうちに、アキラはまだ壊れたジグソーパズルのように元に戻すことができるかのように、煙の切れ端を捕まえようとしました。_ _ _

___バリスタは彼に笑いました。 「魅力的ですね。その新しい幻想は、その人が覚えている特徴を引き継いでいます。」_ _ _

___鬼の顔と体格を持つ非人間のバリスタは、かみそりの鋭い歯でいっぱいの笑顔を割ったが、それはまだ友好的なものだった。_ _ _

___「私はそのように感じるので、その人は家にいますが、あなたは次にそれを支払う必要があります。」_ _ _

___明智の声がまだ耳に響き渡っていたので、彼のすべてがうなずき去りました。_ _ _


End file.
